The Return of Vader
by Yandeim Nareim
Summary: When Vader kills Palpatine, he takes over The Sith. Now, he finds his wife, and wants her to fall back in love with him, but does she still love him anyway?
1. Default Chapter

The Return of Vader  
  
Rated PG-13 for violence  
  
Chapter 1: The New Sith Master  
  
A/N: This is a Vader/Padme story. I've never done one, so I hope you like it. This is set before Vader got his armor.  
  
Vader slid his red lightsaber under another, defending an attack. He was dueling Palpatine, his master. As the sith had always done, they always one day attacked their master, to see if they were more powerful, to keep the ruler of the Sith the most powerful person.  
  
He called upon the force, and raged out in attack. He had all the rage in him from the recent events. He had heard that Padme had died. He had just been rejected to a mission the day before. It was a simple job, but Palpatine said he wasn't ready.  
  
He struck down with unbelievable force. He had grown stronger since his turn to the dark side, not only in the force, but also physically. He continued to strike, and then struck left, then right.  
  
Palpatine laughed at Vader's attempt. This was the last straw. Vader let all his rage and emotion out. The rage and emotion that he had been holding back for 18 years, ever since he had been a slave on Tatooine. He struck right and left, going faster than the speed of sound, and Palpatine was overwhelmed. With one last strike, Vader called upon the force, his physical strength, his rage, and his emotion, and struck down. Palpatine blocked, but the strength of the blow pushed his own lightsaber into his head, and killed him.  
  
Vader stood there, looking at his dead opponent. He breathed hard, trying to calm himself before he attacked the whole sith fleet that was on board the Star Destroyer. They had been dueling in the engine room.  
  
Vader unignited his lightsaber, and used the force to open the door. He went to the front, and looked at the stars. Vader spoke with such hate in the next sentence, though it was directed at no one.  
  
"You now have a new master," he said. 


	2. The Thoughts of a Sith

Chapter 2: Thoughts of a Sith  
  
Vader went to his private room in the back of his ship. He sat on his bed. He thought of many things.  
  
Palpatine had often lied to him. Maybe Padme was still alive. Yes! That is what he would keep in his mind. The next day, he was going to search for her, but he had to figure out her hiding spot first.  
  
Padme was very smart, so she would most likely not choose Naboo. Or maybe, that is what she wants me to think.  
  
'I hope, if she is alive, that she still loves me. How could she? I left her when there was hardly any time before she gave birth, when she most needed me. I am on the Dark Side. I will find her, and just have to hope she still loves me,' he thought.  
  
He pushed that thought away, wanting to think positively. He was the new Sith master. He was very powerful. Palpatine made a mistake in not seeing that. He was more powerful in the force than even Yoda. The Dark Side let him reach the potential of his true force power.  
  
He thought of what he could do now. He could very easily kill someone with the force. He could force choke someone now. He could also use force lightning. He could also levitate for a long while. He had quick reflexes, but every Jedi and Sith had fast reflexes. All though, his reflexes were faster than any Sith or any Jedi. He also had amazing lightsaber skills.  
  
He remembered in the Geonosian battle when Anakin watched Yoda fight Dooku like that. Anakin was surprised, and still today, so was Vader. He hadn't even reached that potential. He had, but not in that fighting style. He was stronger than even Master Windu. He was stronger than Mace even in Mace's created fighting style.  
  
Vader ignited his lightsaber. It gave a large glow in the darkness. Vader didn't have a light in his room. He didn't need it. He had the force to know where everything was, and he liked darkness. He had a large window, and the stars gave him enough light anyway.  
  
He stood up, and twirled his lightsaber around. He then unignited it. He just realized how tired he was. It was no surprise that he was tired. He had been through a lot today. The fight with Palpatine took a lot of energy out of him.  
  
He remembered how Palpatine had laughed. Him laughing made Vader so mad that Palpatine didn't even have enough time to regret laughing. When Vader was mad, he could unleash power that no one could imagine. Palpatine should have known that.  
  
Vader lied down in his bed after take his cloak off. After a little more thoughts of that day, he closed his eyes. Within a couple of minutes, he was asleep. He dreamed about Padme for the first time in a long time. He didn't think about her much, which is what he wanted, because her death had always made him mad and sad at the same time.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to update. Please enjoy. 


	3. The Search

Chapter 3: The Beginning of the Search  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Please keep reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Vader woke up the next day. He put his sith cloak back on, and walked down the hall. As he got to the front of the ship, an imperial officer came up to him.  
  
"We have not found any data on either Padme Skywalker, Leia Skywalker, or Luke Skywalker," the imperial said as he shivered, afraid that Vader would kill him since he'd brought bad news.  
  
Although this was only Vader's second day being the sith master, the whole imperial fleet was already afraid of him, since he was able to kill Palpatine. Vader turned to the man, obviously making the man even more scared.  
  
"Prepare my ship. I will search for them myself," he said.  
  
The imperial turned his heel, and rushed out of the front room to prepare Vader's ship.  
  
*:[]:*  
  
Vader's ship was black in the front, and faded into sleek silver going toward the back of the ship. The glass that was above the cockpit blended into the silver color, which made it look as if there was none.  
  
Vader boarded his ship, and shot out of the Star Destroyer. The first planet he would look for Padme on was Naboo. He knew it was a slim chance that she would be on there, but he wanted to be absolutely sure.  
  
As Vader landed on the beautiful planet of Naboo, he cleared his mind. He searched for any signs of a force strong person on Naboo. He did feel it, but it seemed much closer than he expected.  
  
He hopped out of the cockpit, leaving his ship there. His ship had a strong security to it. Vader himself had to put his hand on a DNA processor. It would either accept or deny. If it was accepted, the door would open, if not, it would remain sealed.  
  
He walked around, and went in all directions, until he walked east. When he did, he noticed that the force started to get stronger, meaning that he was getting closer to the force strong person.  
  
When he focused more on it, actually, there were 2 force strong people. He continued down the path. He thought about if it was Padme and Leia. He had felt that Padme herself was force strong ever since he had married her, but never really got around to telling her, let alone training her.  
  
If it wasn't Padme, he would just take the person, or 2 people, as his apprentice or apprentices. There had never been anyone who had taken 2 apprentices at once, it was against both sith rules and jedi rules, but Vader had never been one to follow rules. He grinned as he thought about it.  
  
He saw a house, and as he approached it, he was absolutely sure that it was Padme and Leia in there, but where was Luke? He would ask. He might not get an answer, but then again, everyone feared Vader, even when he was an apprentice, so she would most likely go ahead and tell him. If not, he would have to use a mind trick on Padme, but frowned, because he didn't want to have to do that.  
  
He knocked on the door, and Padme answered. When she saw who it was, she completely froze. What was she supposed to do.  
  
"Don't be so scared Padme. I'm not here to hurt you, or Leia," said Vader.  
  
That didn't exactly comfort Padme, and she wondered how he had known about Leia. But, in some way, she was glad that he was here, although she was still scared out of her wits. Maybe he hadn't come here to hurt her, but Padme had never been the most trusting person. Especially since Anakin left her before she had the twins.  
  
Vader walked into the house. Padme finally got up enough courage to ask him something.  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Padme softly, still scared. She was so scared that the question was barely over a whisper.  
  
"I am here to take you and Leia with me," said Vader. He continued, "Where is Leia?"  
  
He really had no need to ask her that. He just simply walked up the stairs, and saw a door. He felt Leia inside the room. He opened the door. Leia was only 5, so she was still taking a nap. Vader gently scooped her up in his arms. Padme was surprised at how gently he held her.  
  
Vader didn't really give her a choice since she was too afraid to come close enough to him to take Leia back, as Vader walked out to his ship, though, Padme refused to let Vader be with Leia alone, so she followed him to his ship.  
  
*[]*  
  
Inside Vader's ship, Vader asked Padme where Luke was.  
  
"Where is Luke?" he asked.  
  
He gazed at Padme with his cold blue eyes, trying to make it where she was going to answer him.  
  
"H-He's on T-Tatooine," she said, forcing herself to tell him, no matter how much she didn't want to. She was scared that he might threaten to hurt Leia or something.  
  
"Thank you for not making me have to ask twice," said Vader, although Padme knew he meant something else by that.  
  
She had been surprised he had said thank you. He had hardly ever said anything nice, like sorry or thank you or please, or anything else that would be based on manners.  
  
The ship rose slowly, and shot forward, toward the desert wasteland planet of Tatooine. 


	4. Luke Skywalker

Chapter 4: Luke Skywalker  
  
The ship entered hyperspace. Meanwhile, Vader took Leia to one of the 4 bedrooms in the back of the ship. Then, he went to the middle of the ship, where Padme was. He sat down next to her. She scooted away from him a little, leaving about 1 foot or so away from each other. She also tried to avoid eye contact.  
  
Vader sensed Padme's fear. Right now, he regretted going to the Dark Side, but only for a moment. If he hadn't gone to the Dark Side, they could be happy together. Vader pushed the thought away. They were going to be happy together anyway.  
  
Padme just sat there, frozen. Vader scooted closer to her, and put his arm around her shoulder. Padme thought he was just trying to tease her or something.  
  
"Padme, stop being so scared. I do not want to hurt you, and I'm not going to," said Vader.  
  
Padme still sat there, frozen. Vader started gently ran his forefinger along Padme's shoulder. She was very nervous. She still didn't say anything, but for some reason, despite the fact that she was scared to death, she also felt somehow safe with Vader. Vader decided to give up for right now. She obviously just wouldn't talk to him right now.  
  
He went to the cockpit, just as the ship exited hyperspace. The orange planet was now visible. Vader landed on the outskirts. He could sense Luke close to the outskirts, which is why he landed there.  
  
"You 2 can stay in here for right now," Vader told Padme, also referring to Leia.  
  
He went down the ramp, out of the ship, and then the ramp then retracted into the ship, and the door slid shut.  
  
Vader once again followed where he sensed the force. He saw a small house, and knocked on it. Beru came to the door, and froze when she saw who it was.  
  
"I'm here for Luke," Vader told her, ignoring her fear.  
  
"N-n-no. Y-you can't take him," stuttered Beru, having much more courage than Vader expected.  
  
"You will lead me to Luke," Vader said, using a mind trick. It worked. Beru led Vader through the house to a room in the back of the house. Vader opened the door to see sleeping Luke. He picked him up, and left the house.  
  
Vader went to his ship. He pressed his hand to the screen, and the door opened, and the ramp extracted. After Vader was in the ship, the ramp once again retracted and the door slid shut.  
  
Vader took Luke to the same room that Leia was in, and laid him down in the other bed. Then he went back to the cockpit. He once again entered hyperspace. He went to his room, and went to sleep. 


	5. Family

Chapter 5: Family  
  
Vader woke up. He could tell he didn't get much sleep. He never did anymore, since he left Padme. Now, that he was with Padme, maybe he could get more sleep. They still had a long way until they reached where they were going. They had about another 2 days.  
  
Vader walked to the cockpit. He decided to finish up his new "project" that he had been working on. There was a small steel arrow, but where a tip would be, there was an open space. Vader dropped tiny red.lightsaber crystals in it! He then put a small metal cover on it, which left a tiny hole in the middle. There was also a small green button on the bottom of the steel arrow. He pressed it, and a small lightsaber hum came out, and the tip of the arrow was a lightsaber product.  
  
Vader turned it off, and put it next to his silver handled bow. He then walked into the main room of the ship, and once again saw Padme. He decided to try an attempt to make her fear of him lighter, as he had before, although the attempt was to no avail.  
  
He sat next to Padme, on the floor, where she was sitting. She attempted to move away, but he stopped her by slipping his arm around her waist, and pulling her closer. He couldn't help but notice that he was much more stronger and muscular since they had been married, and noticed that even if she tried to move again, Vader's strong arm wouldn't let her.  
  
"Padme, I'm not going to hurt you. I never want to hurt you, and I never wanted to, but Palpatine is very powerful, so I had no choice," Vader said.  
  
Padme seemed to believe him, since her muscles relaxed a little, but only a little. With Vader's left hand, he started to gently stroke Padme's cheek. His hand and fingers felt warm, and she couldn't help but to actually feel safe with Vader. When the soft sound of steps could be heard, Vader stopped, and stood up. Padme was confused. She was half relieved Vader wasn't so close to her, but she was also half sad.  
  
A door opened, and Leia stepped out. She was so much like her mother, almost a twin, but smaller. She had the same beautiful warm brown eyes, and her hair was as dark brown as Padme's. She smiled, and ran towards Padme, and this is when Vader noticed that she also had the same smile as her mother.  
  
"MOMMY!" Leia exclaimed, and jumped into Padme's arms.  
  
When Leia saw Vader, she quickly hid her face behind her mother's neck. Although she had no idea who Vader was, she didn't like strangers. She finally took another look at Vader.  
  
"Mommy, who's that," Leia asked, with her cute 5-year-old voice.  
  
Padme put on a fake smile, and said, "This is your father."  
  
"But you said daddy died," said Leia.  
  
"Well, I'll explain later, but he's your father," said Padme.  
  
"OK, mommy," said Leia.  
  
Leia climbed out of Padme's arms, and then went toward Vader. She stopped in front of him.  
  
"Hi, Leia," said Vader.  
  
"Hi, daddy," said Leia.  
  
Leia then went back to Padme, and she picked Leia up. Then Luke came out of the room, and said hi to Padme, and asked who Vader was as well. Padme told him he was his father, and since she never really got to see Luke often, she never told him that his father was dead. Luke said hi to Vader, and Vader picked him up.  
  
The twins both yawned, and went back into their room, and fell asleep again. Padme then looked at Vader, observing him. Lately, he had actually been acting nice. Vader smiled at her.  
  
"You are sleepy. Why don't you get some rest," said Vader.  
  
Padme nodded, and Vader led her to another room that was in the back of the ship. She laid down, and within a couple of minutes, she was asleep. 


	6. First Kiss

Chapter 6: First Kiss  
  
Padme woke up to see Vader sitting in a chair next to her bed. She was surprised a little, but didn't show it. He smiled at her. She put on a fake smile. He probably knew she was faking it, but he didn't seem to even want to show it. He got up, and sat on the bed next to her.  
  
He scooted close to her, and put his arm on her shoulder. Once again, his hands felt warm. She noticed he only had on black pants, and no shirt, boots, or robes. She once again noticed he was very muscular. Since he had no shirt on, he actually looked more muscular than last night. Her fake smile turned into a real one. She still felt safe with him, in a strange way.  
  
"Good morning, Padme," Vader said.  
  
"Good morning," she answered.  
  
He continued to smile at her. He slid into bed next to her. He still had his hand on her shoulder. He pulled her closer, and she didn't resist, which he had expected. He stared at her, and she caught his gaze. She continued to gaze into his eyes, until she slowly fell asleep.  
  
**Padme was in a long black corridor. She looked down the corridor, which seemed to have no end. At the end, a blue light appeared. It was a blue lightsaber. She slowly and cautiously walked toward the light saber. The man holding it was in tan Jedi robes. Then, his robes slowly got darker, and darker until they were black. His blue lightsaber started turning purple, and then it stopped when it was purple. Then it started to change again. It turned red. The man lowered his hood, and blue eyes pierced into her eyes. The man had dirty blonde hair. It was Luke.  
  
'I can't be seeing this,' she thought. 'This is just a dream. It can't be the future. It is just a dream, nothing else,' she continued.  
  
"Hello, Padme," Luke said.  
  
"Padme? Padme, wake up?"  
  
Then she noticed it was Anakin's voice. **  
  
Padme opened her eyes. She saw Vader again. He looked at her with caring blue eyes.  
  
"You were having a bad dream," Vader said.  
  
"Oh," answered Padme.  
  
Padme continued to gaze into his eyes, like she had before she fell asleep. She felt more comfortable every second. Then, without thinking, she leaned toward him, and kissed him. It was the first kiss she had ever shared with Vader.  
  
'No, Padme. You shouldn't have done that. He doesn't love you,' Padme thought.  
  
She began to pull away, but he pulled her in closer. The kiss was passionate. He did love her. She loved him. They were like destiny planned, in love with each other. Then she pulled away, and he didn't stop her. She noticed that she had slept longer than she thought, as she saw the clock on the wall said 11: 32 PM.  
  
"Goodnight," said Vader.  
  
He got up, and left the room. 


	7. Protecting Padme

Chapter 7: Defending Padme  
  
The next morning, Padme got up, and got dressed. She had shared a kiss with Vader last night, and she actually liked it. Now she was getting worried about how to dress in front of him. She chose a beautiful black dress that had a skirt down to her heels, and had tight sleeves down to her elbows, and had 2 thin straps.  
  
She went outside of her room. She didn't find Vader anywhere. She then went to the cockpit, and found him there, boarding the ship down on a mysterious planet. It was white with snow, and had a large black castle in the middle. Other than that, there were absolutely no houses in sight.  
  
"We will stay in the ship for a while, and then we will go inside the castle," stated Vader.  
  
He got up, and looked at Padme. Then, there was a small sliding sound.  
  
"What the. How could anyone get in here?" said Vader in surprise.  
  
He sped to the door, and in the archway was a man in dark robes. He saw a small spark on his ship, and then noticed the man had a red lightsaber ignited. He had destroyed the security system. Why would a sith be attacking Vader, though?  
  
"Ah, look. You've got a girlfriend. Maybe I should just kill her," stated the man.  
  
He rose, his blade and struck down. Like lightning, a red blade ignited under it, blocking the strike.  
  
"You'll have to go through me before you lay a hand on her," stated Vader in a hiss.  
  
The man rose out his blade, and struck down again as Vader blocked. He ducked to dodge a strike from Vader, and then whirled his lightsaber in an arch to hit the side, but was blocked again.  
  
Then Vader took the offensive. He struck low, then struck high, and went for a middle strike. All were blocked, and he spun and blocked a high attack. He would start to use a fighting style he created. He would defend for a while, and when he got the chance, attack where the enemy had attacked most, because they were probable covering up their weakness.  
  
Vader backflipped out of the way, and raised his blade, ready to defend. The man once again struck high, then went for the middle, and twirled his lightsaber down low and quickly brought it up for another high strike. He went for an upper left strike, and then an upper right. Vader dodged another high attack, and blocked a right one.  
  
Then Vader jerked his blade back, twirled, and took the offensive. He struck high, and then struck high again. He whirled his blade above his head, and struck down on the enemy's head. The man was surprised at how much he was being beaten. Then, Vader surprised his opponent by turning off his blade. The man looked at him for a while, and then decided what to do.  
  
He raised his blade, and struck for his head. Then, something happened so fast that he didn't have time to regret his decision. Vader blocked, and quicker than ever before, stabbed the man right through the stomach. His lightsaber fell, and deactivated, and with a last breath, he fell down, dead.  
  
Vader deactivated his lightsaber, and reattached it to his belt. He looked back at Padme, who looked like she was about to faint. Everything there happened so fast. She was about to die, but Vader saved her right in time, and then the enemy died. The next thing she knew, Vader was staring at her with his blue eyes.  
  
Padme gulped, and said, "Thank you."  
  
Vader walked over to her, and slid his arm around her waist. He looked at her for another moment, and leaned toward her, and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, and wanted this moment to last forever. He continued to kiss her, putting all his passion into it. The kiss seemed to last forever when Vader finally pulled away, and said something that made Padme's fears of him completely disappear.  
  
"I would do anything for you, as long as you are safe," he said, accompanying his words with a smile. 


	8. I'm Sorry

Chapter 8: I'm Sorry  
  
That night, Padme lied in bed. She thought about how Darth Vader had fought to protect her. She just now began to feel sorry for always being afraid of him. He had shown signs of love, but he never said it, and she was always in denial. She needed to be close to him. To tell her how sorry she was. She got up, and walked to his room.  
  
He was in his bed. She wasn't sure if he was awake or not, because it was too dark to tell. She walked over to his bed, and lightly shook him. He was awake. He had been staring at the ceiling blankly. He quickly moved his arm and grabbed her wrist. He then let go. He hadn't felt her presence, and didn't know it was she. He was afraid that it might be someone like the person who was there earlier that day.  
  
"May I get in bed with you," she asked.  
  
He didn't say anything, but moved over to make room for her. She took this as a yes, and slid under the covers of his bed. She felt his fingers lightly rub against her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
  
Vader looked at her, puzzled. What was she sorry for?  
  
"I'm sorry for how I treated you earlier, not talking to you," she said.  
  
Vader nodded in acknowledgement, and then continued rubbing her cheek. He took his fingers off her cheek, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. He rested his chin on her head; the scooted lower into the bed so that they faced each other.  
  
She looked at him. She remembered last night, when she kissed him. She had begun to pull away, afraid that she has annoyed him, but he only pulled her closer. She noticed that he had even pulled her closer, and their faces were about an inch away from each other.  
  
She felt his breath against her lips. She leaned toward him for another kiss. He didn't resist. He loved her, although he hadn't told her that. He felt her hot lips against his. He remembered last night. It had been late, so he pulled away and left, because he was in her bedroom.  
  
But this time, she was in his bedroom, so she would have to pull away when she wanted to leave. But would she leave. Vader hoped that she wouldn't. He wanted her to be in his bedroom for the whole night. She pulled away, only to take a breath, and then kissed him again.  
  
Soon, she pulled away again, and relaxed her head on the pillow. She was going to stay in his bedroom. He silently watched her until the beautiful ex-queen put him to sleep. 


	9. Bast Castle

Chapter 9: Bast Castle  
  
"Wake up," said Vader.  
  
Padme opened her eyes. She saw Vader lightly shaking her. She rose up from the bed, and then remembered that she came into his bedroom last night.  
  
"Come on. We're going into Bast Castle. It is one of my strongholds where no one is likely to find us," Vader told her.  
  
Padme went to the bedrooms, and got the twins, then, she turned toward outside, but Vader stopped her.  
  
"Hold on. It is very cold outside," he said.  
  
He took off his cloak, and wrapped it around Padme and the twins.  
  
"Thanks," she said, smiling.  
  
When she got outside, she noticed it was very cold. She shivered even with Vader's dark and warm cloak around her. They got up to the door of the castle. Vader entered the code and the door to the castle opened.  
  
A maid stood up from behind the coach. She walked over to the family.  
  
"Is there anything any of you would like?" the maid asked.  
  
Vader glanced at Padme, who shook her head.  
  
"No," said Vader.  
  
Vader led Padme up the stairs to the fifth floor. He walked over to a door, and opened it. Inside was a huge room. It had a nice black chair in the corner; a black bed had two mattresses and three layers of black sheets was against the wall. On a shelf were many holomovies. For a guess, Padme would say there were about one hundred. There was a chronoclock on the wall, and a closet in the corner. Padme smiled, and said thank you.  
  
Vader opened a door on the left side, which led into a room almost exactly the same, except there were two small beds and two closets, instead of one large bed and one closet.  
  
"That door leads to the hall that we came from, but I had a door into your room, too," said Vader.  
  
Padme thanked him again as she laid the twins on the beds, and then went into her own room. She opened the closet, and it was a walk-in closet, and had five nightgowns, and uncountable dresses, most of them black. She smiled as she thoughts of Vader. He really was nicer than everyone, including her, thought he was.  
  
*{[]}*  
  
Vader walked up the stairs to the sixth floor, where his room was. He walked to his room, and thought about Padme and the twins. He hoped that they would like it here. He lay down in bed, then noticed how hungry he was. He rushed back to the bottom floor, and got to the maid that had greeted them earlier.  
  
"Actually, I just remembered something I would like you to do for me. I am hungry, so I would like you to cook some breakfast," he told her.  
  
She walked into the kitchen, and started to cook bacon, eggs, toast, and fruit. He couldn't wait to eat it. He was very hungry, and Seartè, the maid, was a very good chef. He walked back to his room, and lay down on the bed.  
  
*{[]}*  
  
About thirty minutes later, the maid came up to Vader's room, and told him that it was ready. He opened the door, and went down to the fourth floor. He knocked on the door, and Padme answered.  
  
"Would you like to join me for breakfast?" asked Vader.  
  
Padme nodded, and followed Vader down the stairs, and to the bottom floor. When they stepped down the last step, the wonderful aroma of bacon and eggs filled the air. Vader led Padme into the kitchen. He slid a chair back, and let Padme sit in it. Then he sat in the chair opposite her. They ate the breakfast, and they both loved it.  
  
"That was good," Padmè said.  
  
"Well, Seartè is a very good cook," said Vader.  
  
"Who's Seartè?" asked Padmè.  
  
"She is the maid that you saw earlier," said Vader. Vader followed Padme to the fourth floor, where she went to her bedroom, and Vader moved up to the fifth floor and went in his bedroom.  
  
Vader fell asleep. He woke up around twelve, noon. He sat up in his bed, and looked outside the only window in his room. It had stopped raining. It rained in Vjun a lot. It stormed a lot, too. Vader got out of bed, and put on another cloak that was in his closet. He went up to the eighth floor, and went into a spherical room. The only thing it had in it was a small closet, and a droid.  
  
Vader went toward the closet, and opened it, revealing many training lightsabers. He took two of them, and activated the droid, and gave it one. The both ignited the blades. He always used this room as a training room.  
  
He set the droid lightsaber duel difficulty to level ten, which was the highest. The training lightsabers would not wound a man, or kill a droid. They were very unique. If you were a man, it would just sting you, and if you were a droid, it would only deactivate you.  
  
Vader swung down, and the droid blocked, spun, and took the offensive. Vader blocked a couple of strikes, and then lunged forward at the droid's stomach. The droid's lightsaber made contact with Vader's lightsaber, and pushed it aside. Then, he struck high, and low and then spun again, and took a fierce strike to the side. Then, he lunged toward Vader's feet.  
  
Vader leapt into the air, and came down to the droid, lightsaber in front of his head. The lightsaber made contact with the droid, and it deactivated. Vader grinned, and turned off his training lightsaber, and Force Pulled the droids into his hand, and laid them back into the closet. These lightsabers would be used in the other three's training.  
  
He knew that the rest of his family was strong in The Force, but not as strong as he was. Last time he counted his minichlorians, he had fifty thousand, three hundred thirty one. He took the other three's minichlorian count when they were asleep the recent night. Luke's was thirty-six thousand, four hundred ninety-one. Leia's was fourteen thousand, three hundred nine. Padmè's was ten thousand, three hundred sixty- eight.  
  
He would train them in The Force, and he could even help them raise their minichlorian count. He had learned that every standard hour you meditated, you gained fifty minichlorians. When he was just a little boy, when Qui-Gon took his minichlorian count, he had thirty thousand, nine hundred, seventeen. He meditated a lot since then, and he decided to meditate now, too. 


	10. Explanation

Daleia, the story you are talking about is Always, No Matter What by DravenStar. I am a different person, but this is why it sounds the same.  
  
First of all, I was going to use a different place for it, because I, too, thought this writer made it up, but I noticed other people used it, too. Then I thought they asked permission, and it was granted. Then, when I was playing Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy, there was a mission where you went to a planet called Vjun where you had to enter a place called Bast Castle, so I figured out that DravenStar did not make it up, so I figured it would be okay to use.  
  
Also, at first I was only going to make it be Vader and Padme, but then I didn't feel like leaving out Luke, because I liked the fact of Vader training him, so I was going to put him in along with Vader and Padme, but then I didn't want to make him pick up Luke, and not Leia, so I added Leia in there, too.  
  
As for the servant, it is a castle, and it is Vader, so most likely he is going to have servants. That is not the only one. There will be more servants, that is just the only one mentioned in that chapter. 


	11. Scared

Chapter 10: Scared  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long. A virus hit my computer. Then, Word was dead, so I had to wait until we got Word installed again. Anyway, I have been writing the different chapters on paper, so I can copy them on word, and upload them, so there will be a lot of updates today and tomorrow.  
  
"Josrè, would you go get Padmè?" asked Vader, although it was more of a command than a question.  
  
Josrè, another servant, nodded, and headed up the stairs.  
  
*{[]}*  
  
Padmè put on a pair of tight black pants. She then put on a long sleeved loose red shirt. When she heard a knock on the door, she headed to the door and opened it. It was a woman with long curly blonde hair.  
  
"Master Vader would like to see you," said Josrè.  
  
Padmè nodded, and followed Josrè down the stairs. She guessed that Josrè was another servant, since she referred to Vader as Master Vader. When they got to the bottom floor, she saw Vader. Josrè bowed, and left the room.  
  
"Come with me," Vader said.  
  
Vader took Padmè's hand, and led her all the way up to the tenth floor. He led her down the hall to a large door. He opened it, and another door was there. He opened it, too. Then there was a long hallway, and another door, which quietly slid open. There was a large room with no windows. Padmè couldn't hear anything. It was completely quiet. If someone were to drop a tiny pin, she would be able to hear it very distinctly.  
  
"This is my meditation room. It has thick walls, and the door to the rest of the castle is more than fifty feet away. That makes it so it's very quiet, so it's easy to meditate. Sit down," Vader said.  
  
Padmè did, and Vader sat behind her. He slipped his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Clear your mind," said Vader simply.  
  
Padmè tried, and said, "I can't."  
  
"Don't ever say you can't," Vader said sharply, scaring Padmè.  
  
"An easy way to do it is to focus on one thing, and forget about everything else. Then, once you've done so, forget about that one thing," Vader said calmly, as if he had never snapped at Padmè.  
  
Padmè thought about Luke and Leia. Everything else drifted out of her mind. When she let Luke and Leia drift out of her mind, the other thoughts started flooding back in. Then, they just simply stopped. She didn't know it, but Vader was helping her by blocking the thoughts from coming back in.  
  
Then Vader quietly let go of Padmè. Since her mind was cleared, she didn't notice.  
  
*{[]}*  
  
Five hours later, Padmè opened her eyes with a jerk, and her thoughts rushed back in. She looked around frantically, scared. She ran from the room, looking for Vader.  
  
She found him, and without thinking, she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Vader felt his shoulder getting a little wet. He looked down at Padmè. She was crying on his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Vader in a surprisingly concerned voice. He had never seen her like this, except for the night he left her.  
  
"I.I sa-saw the f-f-future wh-while I was m-med-meditating," she said, shaking.  
  
"Calm down and tell me what you saw," Vader said in the same concerned voice.  
  
"So-S-Someone's c-coming. Th-tey.they w-want t-to hurt me. And wh-what's ev-even w-worse is th-they wa-want to k-kill L- Lu-Lu-Luke and L-Leia," she managed to get out, still shaking and sobbing hard.  
  
"WHAT!?" Vader yelled.  
  
He embraced Padmè hard, and kissed her a couple of times to calm her down.  
  
"Whoever will even try to hurt them, or you, will pay," he hissed, igniting his bright red lightsaber. 


	12. A Complete Tragedy

Chapter 11: A Complete Tragedy  
  
Darth Vader continued to hiss at the thought. He twirled his lightsaber, getting used to it again. He hadn't been in a lightsaber fight with a real challenge in a while. Maybe this person wouldn't be a real challenge, but he needed to be ready anyway.  
  
He opened the door to the light snow. He liked snow, well at least more than he liked rain. He continued to look around while twirling his saber. He closed his eyes, and felt around with the Force. It was. Boba Fett.  
  
One of the most feared bounty hunters in the galaxy, Boba Fett had once worked for Darth Vader. He might actually propose a challenge to Vader. Plus the fact there was more with him. They were nearing. When he opened his eyes, he saw the bounty hunter, Boba Fett, and four other storm troopers.  
  
Immediately, Boba Fett started firing, while the four storm troopers ran into the house. Vader deflected the bolts, and whirled around to slice two of the storm troopers in half. He started to run after them, but Boba kept him distracted. He tried harder to get the bolts to hit Boba Fett, but Boba would simply dodge, and continue firing. Vader started to back up while deflecting, not in retreat, but to get to Padmè and the twins. He heard a rocket firing up. He couldn't stand it anymore. With an outrage, Vader went faster than lightning. In less than a second, Boba's head in a helmet was on the ground.  
  
Vader turned on heel and ran to the back of the house to see an imperial ship starting to blast off. He fell into the Force, and leapt into the air. He caught one of the wings, and climbed to the hull. He swung his lightsaber and cut a hole into the strong armor. He deactivated the saber, and clipped it to his belt. He yelled out to Padmè and the twins.  
  
The four came to the part where the hole was.  
  
"Hand me the twins," yelled Vader.  
  
Padmè held up Luke to Vader, and Vader grabbed him, wrapping him in his cloak near the chest. Padmè held up Leia, and Vader grabbed her and wrapped her up next to Luke. The Padmè held up her hand, and Vader reached for it. Suddenly, a jerk of the ship sent Padmè away from the hole, and Vader flew off the ship. He held on to Luke and Leia, and used the Force to have a safe landing. He cried out to Padmè. He couldn't lose her again. Right there and then, he promised to him self that he would one day find Padmè like he did.  
  
After that, he got in his ship, and headed to Coruscant. He would ask the Jedi for help. He would rejoin the Jedi if they would let him.  
  
A/N: I know it was short, but I couldn't think of anything in between. Hope you liked it. I will try to update this, too, but I am mainly focusing on Teenage Souls and Lightsaber Duelist Tournament. 


	13. Redemption

Chapter 12: Redemption  
  
A/N: Remember that Vader is in a human form, because he never had that fateful duel with Obi-Wan, meaning he never fell in the lava pit, meaning he never needed the armor. Also, all the Jedi are still there, because he hadn't blown up the Jedi Council yet.  
  
The black and silver sleek ship landed on the high landing platform of the Jedi council. Vader took off his black cloak, revealing his old Jedi Robes. He was surprised they still fit. He also had his old blue lightsaber, which he had gotten himself used to again. He clipped in on his belt, and breathed in. He let out the breath, and now was called Anakin again. He got in the elevator that led to the spire where the council was.  
  
He opened the door, and saw Mace, Shaak, Yoda, Adi, Yaddle, Depa, and the other masters of the council. There was one new master on the council, Obi-Wan. He walked to the middle, and faced Yoda. All of the masters seemed shocked when he kneeled down, his head bowed low.  
  
"Master Yoda, I plead your forgiveness, as I do with the other masters of the Jedi High Council. I have done much wrong, and I am seeking redemption from the dark path of the sith," Anakin said.  
  
Yoda searched his mind. He was not trying to betray them. He was truly seeking forgiveness.  
  
"Forgiveness, you are granted. Classes, you must go through. The last of evil inside of you, they will get rid of," Yoda said.  
  
"Thank you, master," Anakin said.  
  
*{[]}*  
  
Two months later, Anakin had finished the classes, and had gone on one mission. This day was the day that he would ask for help to find his wife, Padmè. He walked into a lone room where Yoda was.  
  
"Help, you seek," Yoda said.  
  
"Yes master," Anakin said.  
  
"Know of your wife, we do," Yoda said.  
  
"Yes master. She is in trouble," Anakin said.  
  
"Help her alone, you will," Yoda said.  
  
"Yes master," with that, Anakin bowed, and went for his ship.  
  
He had repainted it, and added a radar system in it. It was now a deep blue, like the ocean, and it was newly named the Ocean Hawk. It was the fastest ship in the universe.  
  
Anakin jumped in it, and turned on the strong weapon systems, just in case he ran into trouble out in space. He fired up the engine, and was off on his way to find Padmè.  
  
As the ship sped toward Tatooine, he ran into trouble, as he had suspected. There were thirty TIE Fighters, and ten TIE bombers. A TIE Bomber fired, and Anakin dodged, as he turned the center turrets toward the TIE Bomber. He fired, and it exploded. Anakin turned up, and sped under another bomber, and turned up the left turrets, and fired. Another one was down. Anakin sped away from a green laser from a TIE Fighter, and then dodged a suicide TIE Bomber, and the bomber hit another bomber, and they both were destroyed.  
  
Only six bombers left. The regular fighters would be easy.  
  
Anakin spun and fired a homing missile at another bomber. The bomber was soon destroyed, and Anakin dodged another line of fire from a fighter. He blew up one bomber with the Force, and quickly dodged another bomber fire. He sped toward one bomber, pretending to be a suicide, and turned up at the last minute, letting the sharp bottom "fin" of his ship cut it in two, to soon blow up. He found that there was a homing bomb on him.  
  
He got an idea, and set it in to action, and sped toward a bomber. He swerved around it, as the bomb hit the bomber. He quickly fired at another bomber, blowing it up. Only one more bomber left. He swerved, and dodged two more bombs, and then dodged another line of fire, as he shot the last bomber, blowing it up.  
  
He quickly reached into the Force, and spread Force Lightning throughout four of the fighters. Then, with one line of fire, he destroyed seven more. He set on deflector shields, and let the fighters fire at him, deflecting the bolts and destroying three more fighters. He shot down a quick six more, only leaving ten fighters.  
  
Anakin dodged another line of fire, and jetted around a pair of fighters. He turned his laser cannons, and the two fighters were gone within seconds. He cut another in two with the sharp bottom "fin" and then shot another down. He shot down a couple more before shooting three homing missiles to finish off the last ones.  
  
Before he started to head toward Tatooine, he saw the Slave 1 come out of hyperspace, and start firing. He set the autopilot, and set it to dodge any lasers it sensed. Then he set it on max defense just in case, and took a controller for the ship's on/off autopilot with him, as he headed for an escape pod.  
  
He picked the black escape pod so that whoever the driver was wouldn't see it. He got in it, and took off as his ship started to move accordingly to its orders. He headed the pod toward the ship, and docked on it. He made sure that Padmè was on the ship by feeling out with the Force. She was there.  
  
He jumped out of the ship, and felt out with the Force again. She was very near. He got to a door, and silently opened it. He awoke Padmè, and heard a blaster sound. He quickly turned, and deflected the blaster bolt from a storm trooper with his blue lightsaber.  
  
"Padmè. Hurry, get to the ship. I'll handle this. If I'm not back in thirty minutes, leave without me," Anakin yelled as he deflected another bolt. There were six more storm troopers left, but Anakin sensed something else.  
  
"But, Vader," Padmè started.  
  
"First of all," Anakin started with deflecting another bolt, "don't call me that. I'm Anakin again. Secondly," he deflected another bolt, "Don't argue. I don't care if I don't make it through this, but I do care if you do, and you will. Now go!"  
  
Padmè didn't argue, and went out of Anakin's sight. Anakin cut down the last storm trooper, and a man dropped from above. He took a lightsaber handle from his belt, and ignited the red blade.  
  
A/N: I decided to add a little more action now. 


	14. Insight From Anakin

Chapter 13: Insight From Anakin  
  
"So, you decided to ditch the Dark Side...what a mistake," said the man with the red blade. "Now that you have gone back to the petty ways, I will easily crush you."  
  
The man swung his red blade, and Anakin blocked. He ducked to dodge, and then flipped over the man. Then, he attuned his senses, and pulled the red blade to him.  
  
"That is the problem with the Dark Side," Anakin said with a grin.  
  
He raised his arm, and threw the blade down at his full power, and as it hit the floor, it broke into.  
  
"They are to arrogant," Anakin finished.  
  
Anakin walked up to the man focusing more on The Force as he walked. He closed his eyes as he reached the man, and, with one hand, he lightly touched the man's temple. He sent a blast of The Force, and the man passed out. Anakin caught him, and lifted him up, and, with a burst of speed, he rushed to the ship.  
  
{[]}  
  
Anakin laid the body down in front of the council.  
  
"He has passed out with The Force. He tried to kill me, and instead of striking him down, I brought him here, for redemption. I thought it would be the right thing to do," Anakin said.  
  
"Yes. We will help him to see the light," Mace said.  
  
Anakin bowed, and left.  
  
{[]}  
  
"Hello, Padmè," Anakin said.  
  
"Is that all I get after about 20 years of not seeing you," Padmè said with a giggle.  
  
"Well, what I have realized is that Darth Vader is not a different person. It was the evil in me, but still me," Anakin said.  
  
"That is very insightful. And you, of all people thought of it yourself?" asked Padmè with a grin.  
  
"I shall knock some sense into, my wife," said Anakin.  
  
He slowly walked toward her, and their lips met in a kiss that they both wished could last a lifetime.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Sorry for making the story short, but I couldn't think of anything else to put, and also sorry for the short chapter, but thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, and if I get enough reviews after this, I might even add a sequel. 


End file.
